


Freindly Visit

by aprilreign



Series: Of Such Small Desires [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo survives the battle of the five armies. Elrond visits the Shire to check up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freindly Visit

 

 

**"Would you like some tea?" Bilbo asked.**

**"Yes very much, thank you." The hobbit rushed to prepare it for him. It warmed Elrond's heart to be fused over in such a way. "You must take care not to hurt yourself, Master Baggins. I do not wish to have to heal you before the tea is done." Elrond teased.**

**Bilbo chuckled, looking up to see a twinkle in the elf's eyes as he hands Elrond his cup of tea. "Consider yourself lucky,you're the only one to recieve such treatment." Then Bilbo setteled down to drink with his visitor.**

**"I'm sure we are alone?" Elrond asked.**

**"Yes, of course. Why?"**

**There was a very long pause.**

**"I've missed you," Elrond said quietly, still looking into his tea, remembering the desire they shared not too long ago in his garden. "I've also been very worried about you, which is the reason for my visit.**

**The halfling stared at him, unable to respond. He did not know what to say. He felt his throat become very tight. Because he knew Elrond was trying very hard to express his feelings of how he felt about him.**

**"Elrond...?" Bilbo whispered, reaching out to hold his hand. "I know."**

**Elrond finally raised his eyes to meet Bilbo's. What he saw in those elvish eyes hurt the hobbit deeply. A look of such lonliness. Elrond sighed deeply silently trying to steady himself against his swelling emotions, not wanting Bilbo to see this side of him.**

**Rising up to come near Elrond, Bilbo placed his hand on his cheek and placed a kiss on the peredhel's brow.**

**"I feared for you." Elrond continued. "That you wouldn't survive that quest. A joyful soul with a pure heart should have stayed behind with me in Imladris. It was a terrible decision to join that company!"**

**Ignoring Elrond's sudden fierceness in his tone, Bilbo felt the elven lord's body stiffen, almost rejecting him. Bilbo did not move. He stayed right there holding on to both sides of Elrond's neck.**

**"Well...I am still here. There's no need for you to be frightened for me any longer. Planting a quick kiss on Elrond's lips, making the elf blink in surprise.**

**"Come then." Letting Elrond go, Bilbo darted to his couch then to his bedroom, returning with an armful of pillows, which conceal his entire face. He tossed them on a large round carpet. He pads back across the room and tugs on Elrond's hand, wanting him to leave his small chair at the table.**

**"It's been a tiring day, you've traveled a long way. You need to get some rest." Elrond kneeled easily onto a large pillow. Bilbo began to unlace and unbuckle Elrond's traveling gear as if he'd been his squire for years. The lord was not ready to lay down, although he allowed the hobbit to lay him down to rest upon the assorted cushions.**

**Bilbo shuttled around clearing the table, washing and drying dishes, also straitening the kitchen and finally grabs a blanket to join Elrond on the floor. He crawls up onto the pollows and nestles up close in Elrond's arm.**

**"Many nights** **you were in my thoughts. Especially when I was very afraid. The thought of you gave me the strength to go on."**

**Elrond smiled but said nothing and he pressed a small kiss onto Bilbo's curly head. Elrond wrapped themselves under the blanket. It felt very nice to hold someone, so warm and close. He felt his heart soften at last. He can relax knowing his little one is safe. The peredhel fell asleep playing with the hobbits locks, twisting the dusty brown curls around his fingers.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This strangely feels like this could be a Daddy Kink.) There is more to the way Elrond approaches Bilbo's house and garden. Will update within the week.


End file.
